


Late

by Thegingerhalf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Night, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegingerhalf/pseuds/Thegingerhalf
Summary: This is like the thousandth time Siobhan has left Kristen hanging on date night, but she's trying.





	Late

“Ugghhhh I’m so late!” Siobhan rushed down the school hallway, muttering to herself under her breath. She could not be late to another date with Kristen. She’d already accidentally stood her up three times already because of her extracurricular activities. First was because of a marching band competition she had forgotten about when they’d made the plans to go to the movies. The next was because of a surprise French club administration meeting brought about when the bus company they were renting from for a field trip went bankrupt two days before they were supposed to go. The last date she slept through because it was homecoming week and she, as the student council president, had been working nonstop for the past five days. 

This time it was because play rehearsal had run long. They had been going over the BM scene at the start of act II and Marie had sent everyone but herself and Maggie home. She’d said they’d be done by 6:30, but then changes needed to be made and lines needed to be altered, and practiced, and hey! it was quarter past 7:00. Exactly fifteen minutes after she was supposed to meet Kristen at her favorite restaurant on the other side of town. 

Siobhan rammed her shoulder against the door leading to the student parking lot, struggling to get her book bag settled against her back. Her problem was made clear when she tried to grab her keys out of her jacket pocket, only to discover that said pocket was somewhere behind her left ear. Somehow, in her struggle to get her backpack settled, she’d shoved her jacket over the top of the bag so it almost looked like she had a hunched back. Somehow. 

“AAARRGGHH!!!” She shrieked, struggling against her self-induced bonds, somehow getting even more tangled. She eventually got free, heaving her bag violently onto the asphalt. She flicked a piece of long brown hair from out of her face, glaring at the lump before fixing her jacket and pulling out her keys, unlocking the green Chevy Spark in front of her. Grabbing the crumpled and dirty bag off the ground, she threw it in the passenger seat and climbed in.

Taking her phone out of her pocket before starting the car and pulling out onto the road, Siobhan found Kristen’s contact. She hit the call button and held it up to her ear. She had just slowed to a stop at a red light when her girlfriend picked up on the fourth ring.

“Hello,” Kirsten said from the other end.

“Hey! Listen, I’m so sorry, but I'm gonna be kinda late. Rehearsal ran long again and I'm just leaving now.” Siobhan heard a deep breathe from the other end and braced herself for anger, or worse, resigned disappointment. She hated her extracurriculars for taking up so much of her time. She hated her dad for pushing her to do things to impress colleges, instead of doing them because she wanted to. She hated Marie for all the last minute changes that made practice run long, and for writing the stupid play in the first place! All she wanted was a chance to spend time with her girlfriend without disappointing her for once. 

 

‘I'll just wait here then,  
that's what I'll do,’

 

A sharp laugh bubbled up in her throat in shock, and she accidentally tapped the brake, sending the car behind her forward towards her back bumper at an alarming rate. She righted herself and the other driver stopped, avoiding a very inconvenient accident. 

 

‘I’ll just wait here then,  
wait for my cue,’

 

She waved apologetically, casting a sheepish smile to the driver of the car she’d almost rear-ended. Then the melody washed over her, eating away at the worry and the resentment that had welled up inside of her.

 

‘I raised you from perdition,  
to be god’s ammunition,  
but now you need some rest,  
so I will do what's best,’

 

A soft grin spread across Siobhan’s face, growing more with every word her girlfriend sang. 

 

‘And I’ll just wait here then,  
that’s what I’ll do,  
I’ll just wait here then,  
I’ll wait for you!’

 

She could hear the wavering in Kristen’s voice near the end as she tried to keep herself from giggling. She herself had no restrictions, and made it very obvious how she felt about this little musical interlude.

“You’re such a dork!” Siobhan laughed, completely at ease for the first time in… too long.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” Kristen responded, and Siobhan could swear she could hear her grin.

“Correction: you’re such a cliche dork,” 

“Yeah, but I’m your cliche dork.” They both laughed, enjoying the moment, even though they weren’t together in person, it was still just as fun and easy as if they were. And that was the best thing about their relationship in Siobhan’s mind. Even if they weren’t physically close, they still felt connected in some way. It comforted her. 

“How close are you?” Kristen asked once the giggles had died down. Siobhan sobered up, remembering that she was driving.

“Give me like, five minutes. I promise.” the guilt was starting to well up in her chest again, but she shoved it down, deciding to focus her energy on getting to the restaurant as soon as possible.

“Ok! See you soon!” the two girls sat in calm silence for a few moments, both finding comfort in the steady breathing on the other end of the line. 

“You didn’t hang up.”

“Neither did you.” Kristen considered this as the girls lapsed into a few more empty seconds. 

“Are we really going to be ‘that couple’?” Siobhan asked the dead air.

“I don’t see why not.” And so they stayed, not talking, just sitting, taking comfort in the knowledge that the other was just a single word away. The silence didn’t press against them, weighing down and forcing them to say something to break it. Instead, it felt more like a warm blanket, draping around their shoulders and slowly thawing out all the worry and doubt that plagued them both. This was the type of silence that was only found in the interactions of people who were truly comfortable in each other's presence.

“I’m here.” And unlike other types of silence, it doesn’t shatter when it’s broken. It simply falls away, knowing it isn’t needed anymore. “Where are you sitting?” Siobhan closed the car door, locking it before turning back to the burger place in front of her. 

“I’m inside. By the soda machine.” She nodded to herself, walking through the big glass double doors and heading to the far left corner of the local fast food joint. The kids at school liked to joke about how how McDonalds was so much better, ‘who would even go here when there's McDonalds right down the street!?’, but Kristen liked it, therefore so did she. Siobhan slid into the two-person booth opposite Kristen, phone still resting on her cheek. 

“I guess we should hang up now,” Kristen said, hers in the same place. Siobhan grinned, reaching across the table and dragged her girlfriend up into a long awaited kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this like years ago when it was actually relevant so thanks for reading it now hope you liked it! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> (you can come visit me on tumblr at 'thegingerhalf')


End file.
